plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Frostbite Caves - Day 17
For the Chinese version of the level, see Frostbite Caves - Day 17 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Frostbite Caves - Day 17 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Two |EM = Two (one ↑, one ↓) |Type = Regular |Flag = Two |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = A Frostbite Caves pinata |NR = A money bag |before = Frostbite Caves - Day 16 |after = Frostbite Caves - Day 18}} Difficulty Troglobites are introduced in this level. They can push up to three frozen blocks of Yeti Imps to crush your plants. If there is another frozen plant in front of it, the plant can also be pushed to cause trouble. This can be troubling if the player does not prepare. Plants that can damage the entire lane like Laser Bean are recommended here. Hot Potato is advised to be used here, as they can unfreeze the Yeti Imps inside. Waves 3 |zombie2 = 1 5 |note2 = Freezing winds affect rows 2 and 4 |zombie3 = 2 3 3 4 |note3 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie4 = 1 3 5 |zombie5 = 2 4 1 |note5 = 100% Plant Food |zombie6 = 1 1 3 2 |note6 = First flag; freezing winds affect rows 1, 3, and 5 |zombie7 = 2 1 3 |zombie8 = 1 1 4 5 |note8 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie9 = 5 5 4 1 |note9 = Freezing winds affect rows 2, 4, and 5 |zombie10 = 2 3 2 5 |zombie11 = 2 4 3 |note11 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie12 = 1 5 2 4 2 4 |note12 = Final flag}} Strategies If the Troglobites come on the second and fourth rows, do not worry too much as they will stop by the ice floes. But, if they come on the other rows, take a better precaution, as they can easily slip past your defenses if zombies come in front. Hot Potato is advised to be used here. Strategy 1 :Created by This strategy can beat the level without Plant Food, premium content, gemium plants, or losing any lawn mowers. *'Required plants:' **Snapdragon **Laser Bean **Pepper-pult **Twin Sunflower **Hot Potato **Wall-nut **Spikerock *The overall setup will be **First column: five Twin Sunflowers **Second column: two Pepper-pults in the second and fourth lanes, three Laser Beans in the others. **Third column: two Pepper-pults in the top and bottom lanes, three Snapdragons in the middle lanes. **Fourth column: five Snapdragons, eventually replacing the Fume-shrooms **Fifth column: three Wall-nuts and two Snapdragons eventually replacing the Chard Guards. **Sixth column: Spikerocks in all lanes not occupied by an ice floe. *In the beginning, build your Twin Sunflower column while using Wall-nuts to delay the early zombies; do not thaw the Fume-shrooms until the Wall-nuts have been weakened; when they have, thaw them and plant Snapdragons in the middle lanes to quickly finish them. Thaw the Chard Guards to delay the Dodo Rider Zombies while you add Pepper-pults in the second column, more Snapdragons (replacing the Fume-shrooms, and eventually, the Chard Guards) and ideally a Spikerock in the sixth column, top lane. When the Troglobites appear, counter them with Laser Bean and Hot Potato. Continue building up your forces, keeping an eye on weakened Wall-nuts and frozen blocks that might crush a Spikerock, until you win. If you use Plant Food with this strategy, Laser Bean's and Snapdragon's powers will result in an easy win. Gallery Screenshot 2015-05-24-20-43-38.png IMG 0802-1-.PNG| 's strategy using Dandelions BF10FC17.PNG|By PvZ2 Stragety FC17.png|By Screenshot 2016-09-17-12-15-05.png|By SOFC17.PNG|By Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Troglobite Zombie - Frostbite Caves Day 17 (Ep.183)|By Frostbite Caves Day 17 Trivia *Sometimes, the reward will not appear and the player is forced to restart the level. How would you rate Frostbite Caves - Day 17's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with pre-placed plants